Just A Dream Final Chapters
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: This is the ending of Just a dream story hope you like it enjoy : D


Just A Dream

Chapters 11-15

Kura wakes up from a good night's sleep sees Ryuko by her side sleeping thinking: Ohh I love him so much and I'm so happy...Feels the baby move..Kura: Wow you're active! Ryuko wakes up: Who's active? Kura: Oh I'm sorry honey our baby moved and I said its active. Ryuko: I see kisses her stomach..Kura: ohh baby I love you so much! Ryuko: I love you too Kura. Kura: So what shall we do today? Ryuko: Well should we put the stuff that we got at the party in the nursery? Kura: Good idea love! They go get the stuff from the party then go to the nursery that their baby will be sharing with Sookie's. Sookie: Hey you guys! Kura: Hi Sookie you're up early! Sookie: Yea Ryku had to go to work so that's why I'm up already. Kura: Okay we just came in here to put some of the stuff I got at the party away. Sookie: Yes we got alot of stuff Kura! Kura: Yes we did! Ryuko puts together the dressers and changing tables..Thanks babe for doing that..Ryuko: You're welcome honey! Sookie: Are we gonna paint the walls in here? Kura: Well I don't know do you want to? Sookie: Well kind of but then it's added on work for all of us to do on this room. Kura: True you're right Sookie and besides we got a ton of stuff to put on the walls too. Ryuko: Yes we sure do and I'm sure Ryku will help me with that you think? Sookie: Oh yea he will help out Ryuko. Ryuko: Okay good! We all want this room to look nice for our babies..Kura and Sookie: Yes we all do! They put the stuff in the room and then go downstairs to eat some food. Kura: Gosh I look like a whale! Sookie: So do I..Ryku walks through the door and closes it..What are you doing home?! Ryku: Boss gave us the day off since we were gonna not have any deliveries today. Sookie: Oh wow! cool! I feel like a whale though...Ryku: Ohh honey you don't look like a whale you're beautiful! Sookie: Thanks honey they kiss each other while Kura and Ryuko are making some food..Kura: Sookie! foods ready! Sookie: Okay coming! Her and Ryku walk into the kitchen to sit at the table..Kura: Hi Ryku! Ryku: Hey Kura! Hey Ryuko! Ryuko: So you guys got sent home today I see..Ryku: Yes Gai had stated that they're wasn't gonna be any work today so he sent us home. Ryuko: That sounds like him! Kura: Yea ever since Naru came into town. Sookie: Yes I agree he's just been really generous lately...Ryuko: Yes he has you guys and Hopefully we'll have some designs to do tomorrow...Ryku: Yea I hope so too! Sookie: We're very happy that you guys are off today though! Kura: Yes we are glad..oh no! our appointment Sookie! Sookie: Oh shit! we gotta get to Tsunades! Ryuko: We'll take you girls over there! Kura: thanks honey! They get to Tsunade's clinic and Dr. Tsui is there to greet them. Dr. Tsui: Hello young ladies Tsunade's been waiting for you guys! Kura: We're sorry about that Dr. Tsui..Tsunade: Well you girls made it! Sookie and Kura: Yes we made it Tsunade! Tsunade: Okay you guys let's go and see how the babies are doing! They all go in the back and Tsunade does an ultrasound on Kura while Dr. Tsui does one on Sookie as they look at the screen and see their baby..Sookie: There's our baby Ryku! Ryku: Ohh I can't wait honey! Sookie: I can't wait either baby..Dr. Tsui: Well Sookie you know that your due date is about the same time as Kura's right? Sookie: No I didn't know! Dr. Tsui: yes your baby is due around the same time as Kura's...Sookie: Wow honey how about that! Ryku: I love you so much and our soon to be born baby! Sookie: I love you too baby..they kiss each other. Tsunade: Well everything looks good Kura! and so far you're on schedule as far as your due date is concerned. Kura and Ryuko: That's good to hear! Tsunade: I'm so happy for you guys! Kura: Thanks! We're so excited! Tsunade: I bet you guys are! I'll see you next week okay! Kura: okay! They all leave the clinic to go home and when they get home the girls go upstairs to lay down and the guys go with them. Kura: Thanks for coming to lay down with me baby..Ryuko: I love laying down with you my love you know that. Kura: i know baby...kisses him on the lips with both their tongues in each others mouths..they both moan...Ryuko: ohh Kura I'm so happy we're finally together and that we're having a baby soon. Kura: Ryuko I wouldn't have it any other way and besides I wouldn't change this for the world! Ryuko: I wouldn't either Kura! Everyone in the house goes to sleep for a nap. Four hours later Kura feels a very sharp pain in her stomach and screams..Kura! You alright?! Kura: Yes I'm okay just had a sharp pain inside just now..Ryuko: Are you sure honey? Kura gets a pain again..Kura: Ahhh Ouch! it hurts! Dammit! Ryuko: Oh dear Ryku! Ryku comes out from the bedroom: What's wrong?! Ryuko: Kura's having sharp pains! Ryku: So is Sookie! Ryuko: Should we take them to the hospital? Ryku: I think we should Ryuko! Ryuko: Okay let's go then! Kura: Where are we going honey? Ryuko: We're taking you girls to the hospital..Kura: Okay ouch! Sookie: Ouch! oh shit! my water just broke! Kura: So did mine! owww! Sookie: Ohh our babies are coming Kura! Kura: Yikes! Ryku: Let's get them in the car and go to the hospital! Ryuko: Good Idea! They drive the girls to the hospital and when they get there Ryku walks Sookie to the lobby as she's screaming in pain along with Ryuko walking Kura into the lobby while she screams in pain squeezing his hand really hard...Tsunade: Oh dear! get Tsui for me! Nika: okay! Goes to get Tsui and when she comes back with her Tsui sees Tsunade with Sookie and Kura who are in a great deal of pain..Tsui: Oh no they're in labor?! Tsunade: yes let's get the babies delivered! Tsui: Okay! They make Ryku and Ryuko dress in scrubs to be in with their loves when they have the babies..Then Koi stops Ryuko..Ryuko: What are you doing here Koi?! Koi: I'm sorry but I've realized Ryuko that I still love you! Ryuko: I love Kura now and she's having my baby right now! Koi crying: What?! You got her pregnant?! Ryuko: Yes I did and I love her very much! Koi: I see...Ryku: Come on! Let's go! They need us! Ryuko: Okay I'm right behind you Ryku! They get to the labor and delivery room see Poor Sookie and Kura laying on the beds screaming in pain...Ryuko: Ohh honey I'm here now baby...Kura: I love you so much Ryuko! Ryuko: I love you too my angel! Ryku: I'm here my love! Sookie: Hey love! I love you so much Ryku! Ryku: Love you too Sookie! Kura squeezes Ryuko's hand really tight as she pushes...Ryuko: Ouch honey my hand...Kura: You did this to me you jackass! But I love you so much! Owwwww! Sookie: Ouch! Hurts so badd! Ryku: Ohh honey I'm here baby...Sookie: ouch! owwww! Tsunade and Tsui: Okay girls you have to do one more push okay? Kura: Oh hell no! Tsunade: yes young lady! Kura: Ahhh! dammit! cries..Tsunade: ohh sweetie you can do it! Sookie: But it hurts! dammit! Tsui: You have to push honey okay? Both girls do the last of the pushing and the babies are out..Tsui: Sookie! you just gave birth to a healthy baby girl! Sookie smiles..Ryku: ohh honey she's beautiful! Sookie: yes she is babe! Then Kura has her baby..Tsunade: Kura! you just gave birth to a healthy baby girl! Kura smiles as Tsunade gives Kura her baby girl..Ryuko: ohh she's adorable! Kura: Sure is honey! Ryuko gives Kura a kiss on the lips and stays with her and their baby..Tsunade: Now let's get you two to your rooms okay? Sookie: Okay! The nurses take the girls to their hospital rooms and are finally able to rest after a long night of labor..Ryku: Is it okay if I stay here with my Sookie? Dr. Tsui: Of course you can! Ryku: thank you so much! Dr. Tsui: you're welcome sir! walks away. Ryuko: Am I able to stay here with Kura? Tsunade: Yes you're able to stay with her Ryuko! Ryuko: Thanks Tsunade! Tsunade: you're welcome! walks away heading to her office..

Chapter 12

Koi walks into Kura's hospital room sees Ryuko holding Kura's hand as she has the feeling of rage inside..Kura: Hi Koi how are you? Koi: I'm fine how are you Kura? Kura: Doing okay just sore that's all..Koi: Oh I see..and what are your plans since you guys had a baby? Ryuko thinking: Koi! You know I love Kura and not you! damn bitch! Kura: Well for one thing we are going to be living together which I'm very happy about...Ryuko: I am too baby...Koi: Well that's nice! How's Sookie? Kura: She's doing okay just sore like I am. Koi: Oh okay and I understand you both had a girl? Kura: Yes we did Koi! Koi: Well I'm gonna leave so you can get some rest okay? Kura: Okay Koi thanks for coming by...Koi walks out and Ryuko goes to talk to her. Ryuko: What the hell are you doing Koi?! Koi: Nothing! Don't you see that I love you still Ryuko?! Ryuko: I don't love you anymore Koi! I had made that clear when you cheated on me with your EX remember?! Koi: You really do love Kura don't you? Ryuko: Yes I do love her! I love her with all my heart! She's everything to me! Koi: Well! I guess I'll be going then! Ryuko: Take care Koi! Koi: yea yea you too! As she leaves Naru sees her and goes to talk to her...Naru: Hey Koi! Koi blushing: Hey Naru! I thought you were with Gai?! Naru: Uh no I'm not Koi because you know why?! Koi: Why? Naru: because I want you Koi! Koi: Ohh Naru since when I have you felt this way?! Naru: For a long time now Koi! Koi: Why didn't you say anything?! Naru: Well for one thing you were with Ryuko then Gai! Koi: Ohh Naru! I'm not taken now! Naru: Okay then now we can be together! Koi: Ohh Naru! I never thought this would ever happen! Naru: Why do you say that? Koi: Because I was always with Ryuko and you were always with someone else...Naru: Well guess what?! I have you now and Ryuko has Kura! So how about that! Koi smiles really big then gives Naru a kiss...Ryuko: How are you doing honey? Kura: I'm fine since you're with me...Ryuko: Ohh Kura I wouldn't have it any other way! Kura: Same here my love! What should we name our daughter? Ryuko: Well let's see..Kura: How bout Hinaka Kura? Ryuko: I love the sound of that one! Kura: yea it sounds nice..Ryuko: It really does Kura! The next day Tsunade and her associate Dr. Tsui release Sookie and Kura from the hospital along with their baby girls. Ryku: I'm so happy honey! We can now start our lives together with our daughter! Sookie: Ohh Ryku I love so much! and our little Krissy! Kura: That's a cute name you guys! Sookie and Ryku: Thanks Kura! Ryuko: You're welcome you guys! Kura: Let's go home guys! All: Yes lets! They go home and when they arrive they bring their daughters in the house and they all go upstairs to their bedrooms to rest with their daughters with them in their basinets. Ryuko: Ohh baby I'm so glad we're finally home and with our Hinaka! Kura: Yes my love I'm very happy too! Everyone goes to take a nap...Few hours later Hinaka wakes up crying and her parents Ryuko and Kura go attend to her only to find her not crying because they're with her. Kura: Okay sweetie pie let's change you! Ryuko: She's so adorable honey! Kura: Yes she is honey she has your hair color...Ryuko: Yep with pink streaks..very good smarty pants! Ryuko: Ohh baby you love me! Kura: Yes I do love you Ryuko very much! Ryuko: I love you too so much Kura..they kiss each other with their tongues exploring each other's mouths...Kura: Ohh baby...After attending to Hinaka they go back to lay down and go to sleep kissing each other.. Five years pass and Kura's getting Hinaka ready for school while Sookie gets Krissy ready to go also then they leave with their mothers to the school. When they get there they're greeted by Minato the principal of the school also known as the Fourth Hokage..: Hello I take it this is your daughter's first day? Kura: Yes it is! Minato: Okay as you know Hinaka and Krissy will be in the morning session of their kindergarden class is that okay? Kura: Oh yeah it's fine with me! Sookie: Its fine with me too..Minato: Okay let me take you over to the classroom to meet their teacher then. They walk over to the kindergarden classroom only to be greeted by Iruka..Kura: Sensei? You're gonna be my daughter's teacher? Iruka: Yes I am Kura and its nice to see you by the way. Kura: Nice to see you too Sensei! Iruka: Hello Sookie how are you? Sookie: I'm good Sensei thanks for asking. Iruka: I hope Ryku isn't driving you crazy is he? Sookie: No he's not Sensei just a we bit stubborn is all. Iruka: Okay well you ladies have a good day and I'll see you back around lunch time okay? Kura: Okay! the girls go right into the classroom all happy..Sookie? Are you okay? Sookie crying: yes I'm okay just that our daughters are in school now...Kura: I know they are! But Sensei's their teacher so they're in good hands! Sookie: Yes they are! Kura pats Sookie on the shoulder..ouch! Kura: Sookie? what's wrong? Ryku: Nothings wrong with you right Sookie?! Sookie shaking: right..you're home early..Ryku: Yea I just came to get some of my tools then I'm heading back to work dear. Sookie: Okay love..Ryku goes to get his tools then says bye to Sookie..bye dear see you later..Ryku: See you later honey! Kura whispers to Sookie: If you ever wanna talk please let me know or better yet Koi..Sookie: Oh yeah she's a good person to talk to! Kura: Yes she is and speaking of Koi there she is! Koi: Hi sweethearts how's it going? Kura: It's going just dropped our daughters off at school. Koi: Sookie? Are you alright honey? Sookie: Yes I'm okay Koi. Koi: Sookie? I can tell that you're not wanna talk about it? Sookie breaksdown crying really hard..Ohh sweetie you know you can tell me anything right? Sookie crying: Yes I know Koi and I've been wanting to get together with you but my schedule's been crazy lately..sunglasses fall from her face and Koi along with Kura notice that Sookie has two black eyes..Koi: Here's your sunglasses they fell off dear..Sookie: Thanks Koi! Koi: You know what I have some time this afternoon to talk when does Krissy get out of school? Sookie: Around lunch time Iruka said. Koi: My brother a teacher! go figure! He's better as a Sensei if you ask me..Kura: Yes he is! Sookie: I agree with you guys on that..4 hours later Kura and Sookie walk over to the school along with Koi to pick up their daughters. Iruka: Oh dear! What are you doing here sis?! Koi: I'm hanging out with my friends geez! Iruka: Sookie? May I talk to you for a second? Sookie: Sure! what is it you want to talk to me about? Iruka: I saw some bruises on Krissy's arms and legs today and when I asked her about it she told me her daddy hurt her..Sookie cries really hard..Ohh noo Sookie he's hurting you too?! Sookie: Yes and I don't know what to do Iruka! I mean look at me I have two black eyes from him! Iruka: Sookie? Here's my phone number if you need anything call me okay? Sookie: okay thanks Sensei so much! Iruka: You're welcome dear..Sookie and Krissy walked off with Koi and Kura and Hinaka went straight home to have some lunch. When they get home Ryku's back from work and very mad..Ryku: Where the fuck is my girl and my daughter? Kura: They're with Koi she invited them to go out to lunch. Ryku: Oh okay thanks for telling me Kura...Kura: No problem! Ryku goes upstairs to take a shower then a then arrives home from work and is greeted by Kura and their daughter Hinaka. Ryuko: Hi sweetie how was school? Hinaka: Good daddy! mr. Sensei is my teacher! Ryuko: Mr sensei? Hinaka: Ya! Kura whispers to Ryuko: Sensei Iruka's the girls teacher this year. Ryuko: He's a good Sensei! Kura: Yes he is remember when he first started training us? Ryuko: Oh yea such memories! where's Ryku? Kura: Upstairs taking his nap why? Ryuko: He left his tools at work again so I wanted to give them to him but I'll wait. Kura: Good idea honey..Hinaka: Mommy? Kura: Yes sweetheart? Hinaka: Is Krissy & Sookie gonna be home soon? Kura: Yes they will be they're with Koi! Hinaka: okay that's good! Hinaka goes upstairs to play with her toys and Ryku goes in there..Ryku: Hi Hinaka! Hinaka: Hi Ryku! Ryku hits and kicks Hinaka really hard her parents hear her screaming as they rush upstairs..Kura: What happened?! Ryuko: What's going on?! Ryku: Well she was in my way..Ryuko: Don't you dare touch my daughter again?! You hear me?! Ryku: Yes I hear you damn! Calm down you guys geez! Kura crying: I'm not gonna calm down you hurt our baby! Ryuko picks up Hinaka and they take her down stairs to ice her wounds. Kura: Ohh sweetie I'm so sorry he hurt you...Ryuko: I'm sorry too Hinaka..Hinaka: Can I stay in your room tonight? Kura: Of course you can honey! Ryuko: Yes definitely. Sookie and Krissy come through the door along with Koi..Kura: Hey you guys! have a good time? Krissy: Ya we did aunty! hi uncle Ryko! Ryuko: Hello Krissy! Then Ryku come barging downstairs looking really mad then sees Koi..Ryku: Hey Koi! Thanks for taking them out! Koi: You're welcome Ryku! thinking: Whatever asshole! wish Sookie would get together with my brother instead of you! Then an Idea popped in her head...Well you guys have a good evening okay? Sookie: We will thanks again Koi! Koi: No problem sweetie bye you guys! Kura: Bye Koi! She closes the door as Ryku punches Sookie in the face as Krissy screams really loud and Koi hears the whole thing then calls Iruka and tells him what's going on and to get Lady Tsunade as soon as possible..Kura and Ryuko: What is wrong with you Ryku?! Ryku: It's none of your damn business you guys! Kura: Excuse me?! This is my house! and whatever's happening here is mine and Ryuko's business! got it?!Ryku: Whatever you bitch! Ryuko: Don't you dare talk to my wife like that! Then they all hear a knock on the door so Kura goes to open the door and its Iruka with Koi and Lady Tsunade. Lady Tsunade: Ryku? I have a surprise for you! Ryku: Oh yea what's that? comes outside and sees Shikamaru...Oh my gosh! Shika! Shikamaru: Ohh Ryku I've missed you so much baby! Ryku crying really hard: I've missed you too my love! Shikamaru: Let's go home baby! Ryku: Yes let's go I'll get my stuff tomorrow..Shikamaru: Okay babe! They walk off heading to their house..Sookie: When did he come back?! Tsunade: Oh yesterday! Sookie: ohh okay why didn't he come by yesterday? Tsunade: I don't know dear but anyways Him and Ryku are back together now! Sookie: Yes they sure are! Krissy: Um mommy? that man that left is not my daddy? Sookie: No he's not Krissy..Krissy: Then who's my daddy? Sookie: Sensei is sweetheart! Krissy smiles really big..Iruka: Ohh sweetheart! I'm sorry that you had to go through that! I kept telling your mother to be with me but nooo Sookie: You hush honey! Kura and Ryuko stand there with there mouths open..Hinaka: That's your daddy? Krissy: Yep! Hinaka: Good!

Chapter 13

After learning that Sensei Iruka's her father Krissy is very happy and so is her mother Sookie. Kura: Why didn't you guys tell us?! Iruka: Well we were afraid of how you two would react! Ryuko: You know Kura and I care deeply about you guys! Iruka: I know its just that I don't know what I was thinking but I'm very greatful that I have my girl back and our daughter! Kura: I thought she looked like you! But Sookie just kept silent about it. Sookie: Well I was nervous to tell you guys so I acted like it was Ryku's when she really wasn't his afterall. Ryuko: Well yea you can tell that she didn't look like him! Kura: Um yea that's true honey. Iruka: Well what matters is that I have my girls back and I'm gonna keep it that way...Sookie: Iruka? Iruka: I love you Sookie! I've always loved you and Krissy! When I found out that she was born my heart just ached so badd because I couldn't be there with you...Sookie: Ohh Iruka I love you too I always have and nothing is going to change that! They kiss each other...Kura: Um get a room you guys! Sookie: Hey! We love each other and look who's talking! Ryuko: Okay you got us there! Kura: Um honey you called me your wife...Ryuko: Yes I did Kura...Kura: Ryuko? Ryuko: I wanna spend the rest of our lives together Kura! With Hinaka! Kura: Ohh Ryuko I wanna spend the rest of my life with you too my darling! I Love you so much Ryuko you're my world and so is Hinaka..They kiss each other on the lips..HInaka: Mom and dad? Do you have to do that? Kura: Ohh Sweetheart you'll understand when you're older.. Iruka: She sure will..Ryuko: Iruka! Sookie: ha ha ha ha ha good one babe! Iruka: I love you Sookie so much...Sookie: Love you too stud muffin..Kura: Oh dear...Iruka: Let's go home love! Sookie: Home? Iruka: Yes home dear! don't worry I have stuff for you and Krissy okay? Sookie: Okay dear let's go! have a good night! Kura: You too! Ryuko along with Kura and Hinaka go inside their home and close the door. Ryuko: Let's order pizza love! Kura: Good Idea honey! You okay sweetheart? Hinaka: I'm okay mommy just glad that evil man is gone! Kura: We are too honey! The pizza comes and they all go to the table to eat.. Kura: What a day! Ryuko: Yes love it's been quite a day! Hinaka: It has! they finish their dinner then Hinaka goes upstairs to take a bath and Kura follows her to make sure she's gonna be okay: Do you have all your stuff sweetie? Hinaka: Yes I do mom! Kura: Okay honey! Kura goes to their bedroom and gets her pajamas as Ryuko wraps his arms around her waist..I love you..Ryuko: Love you too baby...The next day while Hinaka's at school a new boy comes into her classroom and sees her thinking: wow...She is a beauty..Iruka: Okay and your name's Sasu? Sasu: yes sir. Iruka: Okay welcome! Sasu: thanks! Sasu goes to his seat but can't help but stare at Hinaka...Hinaka blushes..Sasu smiles at her as her face turns red then puts her head down so no one will notice...Iruka: Okay kids were gonna go outside and start training! Hinaka: Oh boy time to embarass myself crap! Krissy: You'll be fine don't worry. Hinaka: Thanks cousin! Krissy: No problem! They start to train and this time Hinaka does really well just like her cousin Krissy...Iruka: Good job girls! now Hinaka go help Sasu out please? Hinaka: Okay goes to help Sasu..Um um um h-hi? Sasu smiles: Hi I take it you're gonna be helping me out? Hinaka blushing: Uh uh y-yes is that o-okay? Sasu: Of course its okay cutie..Hinaka: so are you as her face turns even more redder... Sasu: Are you okay? Hinaka faints in his arms..Iruka: Oh dear what happened? Sasu: She fainted in my arms Sensei...Iruka whispers: I think she likes you...Sasu's face turns red thinking: Ohh I like her too...ohh dear did I just say that out loud? Hinaka opens her eyes: Yes you did...Sasu: Oh crap! Three hours later Kura and Ryuko show up to pick up Hinaka and when they get there they see Iruka carrying her..Kura: Oh no! What happened? Iruka: She saw a cute guy and fainted..Kura: Ohh boy no she didn't! Iruka: She did! Ryuko: She's too young to be liking boys! Iruka: Well Ryuko it won't be long and she'll be a teenager! Ryuko: Don't remind me! Kura: So is Krissy! Iruka: You just had to say that didn't you?! Kura: ha ha ha let's get her home honey! Ryuko: Yes let's honey. They get home and Hinaka wakes up wondering what she's doing at home..Kura: You okay? Hinaka: Yes but why am I home? Ryuko: We had to come get you because you passed out in some kids arms..Hinaka: Oh no! runs upstairs blushing..Kura: What's with our daughter? Ryuko: I don't know dear but can we keep her in hiding til she's 18? Kura: Oh gosh Honey! The next day after dropping of Hinaka at school she gets to her class and her teacher tells her that Sasu left and that his parents pulled him out of the school..Hinaka: Why? as tears fall from her eyes I liked him! and he liked me! Why did his mommy and daddy take him away! Iruka: I don't know sweetheart but you know if the feelings between you and Sasu are true? Then you'll see each other again..Hinaka smiles: Thanks Sensei! Iruka: You're welcome Hinaka thinking: Why did I say that to her for? sigh..Sasu at his new school thinking of nothing but of Hinaka and longs for her everynight...Sasu: Hinaka...we belong with each other! I don't care how old we are right now I just know that we are! I'll do whatever it takes to be with you Hinaka! That's a promise! Hinaka sitting alone at lunch crying and crying until her cousin Krissy comes asking her what's wrong and as Hinaka's telling her Krissy tells her that Sasu is her soul mate. Hinaka: But we're just six years old! Krissy: I know we are but when it's true love it doesn't matter what age you are or where you are at..That night Hinaka sitting by her window looking at the stars in the sky making a wish...: Starlight starbright first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish my might that My true love comes for me! Then goes to sleep in her bed with a smile on her face. Sasu did the same..Kura: What's with her honey?! She's been really down lately..Ryuko: I know she has and Iruka mentioned that a boy named Sasu Left the school his parents pulled him out and Hinaka's been sad ever since then...Kura: Are you serious? But she's six years old! Ryuko: When I was her age I made a wish while looking out my window at the stars in the sky wishing for my true love to come and here you are! Kura: I did the same thing when I was her age and Ryuko we were both six years old at the time when we first met...Ryuko: Yes we were and look at us now..Kura: Yes and I wouldn't change it for the world! Ryuko: Neither would I honey. As Hinaka sleeps she dreams about Sasu..In Dream: Hinaka! ohh Hinaka...I promise I will come back for you my love...Dream ends. Hinaka wakes up thinking: Oh Sasu..falls back asleep. Sasu sleeping away has a dream about Hinaka...In Dream: Sasu...I promise to wait for you and only you..I'll come for you if I have too...Dream ends. Sasu wakes up thinking: Ohh Hinaka..falls back asleep. As the years passed Hinaka and Sasu both were keeping their promises and not paying any attention to anyone else..Now ten years later of being away from each other Hinaka is now in high school well second year and her parents Kura and Ryuko still worry about her to this day because of her heart feeling so empty and lost.. even though she's gotten more beautiful than ever..she still holds on to her love for Sasu in her heart. Two weeks later the high school gets a new student and she sits there at her desk thinking: whatever there's been alot of new students lately coming her to Konoha! Krissy: Yes there sure has! The new student walks in just as she puts her head down on her desk not wanting to look at this new person..But the new person has his hood over his head and looks really down...Then Hinaka puts her head up just as the bell rings to go to the next class and the guy with the hood goes the other way to the other classrooms. Mina: Krissy? Is she gonna be alright? Krissy: I hope so because I can't stand seeing her like this it's depressing..Mina: yes it is and I feel so sorry for her! Nina with her loud voice: Hinaka! Hinaka thinking: Oh no Nina..did you have to say my name so loud..: hey Nina what's up girl? Nina: Well I tried talking to the new guy but he didn't want to talk to me so I just went my merry way. Hinaka: Does this guy speak even? Mina: Who knows Hinaka hard to say. Kiko: Hey Hinaka how's it going? Hinaka: How bout you leave me alone! Kiko: How is it that a beautiful girl like you not have a boyfriend?! Hinaka: Because I made a promise! Kiko: You know Sasu's not gonna be back Hinaka! So you might as well get out of this state that you're in and face reality! Hinaka No! I will not! Kiko accidently slaps Hinaka across the face..The guy with the hood saw and ran over there and punched Kiko in the face saying: Don't you dare touch her again! Kiko opens his eyes: ow ow Nina: Are you okay?! Kiko: Yea I'm alright..where's the person who yelled at me at? Hinaka: I don't know just ran off I guess...Mina: Nina you may want to take him to see the nurse..Nina: Yea let's go Kiko! Hinaka and Mina go to the last class of the day and when they walk in the room Hinaka goes to take a seat in the back and Mina sits next to her..Their teacher Gai walks in stating that they have a new person in the class but doesn't say their name for some reason..Hinaka: How can you state that we have a new person and not say their name? Mina: I know right?! Fourty five minutes later school ends for the day and Hinaka walks to her locker and passes by another classroom when she sees a guy that reminds her of Sasu but is hesitant because she's not sure if it's really him or not..The guy looks up at her thinking: Is that you Hinaka?! Eh? I think I'm just seeing things...Hinaka gets her stuff and begins walking home when her dad comes by and picks her up. Hinaka: Thanks Daddy! Ryuko: You're welcome sweetheart! Right before Krissy leaves school she goes into the library to check out a book when some guy says hi to her and she says hi back..?: What's wrong you look down? Krissy: Well I'm concerned about my cousin and best friend Hinaka she hasn't been herself..?: I'm sorry to hear that hope she gets back to being herself soon..Krissy: yea me too..leaves as her mother Sookie waits for her in the parking lot..Sasu standing there waiting for his parents thinking: My Hinaka where are you my love...I need you so badd...Hinaka at home doing her homework thinking: Oh Sasu I wish you were here with me...I miss you so much..I need you by myside my love...Kura: What's wrong Hinaka? Hinaka: My teacher has us doing a project about love and I know nothing about it..sigh. Kura: Okay which teacher is having you guys do this? Hinaka: Who else Iruka! Kura: Oh dear why did he have to do that! Ryuko: Do what? Kura: have his students do a project about love! Ryuko: Oh dear..Hinaka I'm so sorry you have to do this...Hinaka cries: ohh momma and daddy! cries harder...Kura: Ohh sweetie you still have love for Sasu...hinaka: Yes I do but it's been Ten years though and It's been nothing but heartache and misery! Ryuko: Why don't you write your love story but change the names! Hinaka: I think that would work thanks daddy! Ryuko: You're welcome sweetheart! Kura: Good job honey!

Chapter 14

Hinaka begins to write her story about love and as she writes it she thinks about Sasu and seeing him again..wondering if he still loves her as much as she loves him..she looks up at her window in her room and sees someone with a hood standing out in the rain staring at her..she opens her window saying under her beath: Sasu...as Guy with hood says under his breath: Hinaka...then leaves as it begins to rain harder. Hinaka gets a jacket and runs outside into the pouring rain calling out to him but he doesn't turn around until she says his name louder then he stops..Hinaka: Sasu? is that you?! Guy lifts his hood and shows her his face..as tears roll down from her eyes..then runs to him and he runs to her..When they collide they kiss each other non stop...Sasu: Ohh Hinaka! I thought I was never gonna see you again! Hinaka: I thought I was never gonna see you again either! ohh Sasu I never stopped loving you! Sasu: I never stopped loving you either Hinaka you're my soulmate! Hinaka: As you are my soulmate as well kisses him again..Sasu: We're finally together Hinaka...Hinaka: Yes we are but according to heaven we've always been together...Sasu: Ohh Hinaka I love you so much! Hinaka: I love you too baby..Kura: Um you guys need to come inside it's pouring! Hinaka: Okay mom! They get inside and hinaka introduces Sasu to her parents..Ryuko: I think we've met you before Sasu but that was when you were younger. Sasu: Oh okay I have the same feeling about you guys. Kura: Would you like to stay for a while? Sasu: uh sure! Ryuko: Okay great! besides you need to dry off you two are soaked! Hinaka goes to her bedroom to change into some dry clothes while Sasu changes into some old clothes of her dads. Hinaka comes out with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt on while Sasu comes out in jeans and a shirt. Hinaka: well you look comfy..Sasu: So do you Hinaka! Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes sir. Ryuko: your welcome by the way call me Ryuko. Sasu: Okay Ryuko..Kura: And you can call me Kura. Hinaka thinking: Are my parents high or something? Since when did they decide to be like this?...wow. They all sit at the kitchen table talking and laughing while eating some pizza then three hours later Sasu says his goodbyes and tells Hinaka he'll see her tomorrow at school then leaves. Sasu walking home thinking: Wow her parents are cool! He arrives home and his mother's in labor and is rushed to the hospital as he goes along with them. Kiki: How did your visit go with Hinaka? Sasu: It went great mom! Her parents are cool! Kino: Yes they're good people and so is their daughter. Kiki: Ouch! are we almost there?! Kino: Yes we're here honey and there's Tsunade waiting for us. They arrive at the hosptial and his mother is hauled away to the delivery room while his father follows and Sasu waits in the waiting room for his parents. Fifteen hours later his mother gives birth to twins two boys and Sasu walks into his mother's hospital room with a big smile on his face saying hi to his little brothers. Kiki: What should we name them guys? Kino: Well this little guy with the yellow streaks can be named Namaru Akito and his brother will be named Sasuke Riko..Sasu smiles saying: Ohh dad I'm so happy! Kiki: I know you are sweetheart as Sasu holds his little brother namaru then his other brother Sasuke..Sasu: Oh you guys are so cute! I'm gonna be the greatest big brother you guys ever had. Tsunade walks in telling Sasu that his parents don't have much time and Sasu told her that he knows that and starts to cry..Tsunade: That means you'll have to raise them Sasu are you prepared for that? Sasu: Yes I am Tsunade and if I need help I will ask for it. Tsunade: Good I'm glad to hear that..Then a month later his parents pass away from being poisoned by the nurse that was taking care of them.. Sasu filed a lawsuit and won the case. Hinaka and her family have been helping Sasu raise his little brothers. Sasu: I really appreciate you guys helping me with my brothers..Kura: Hey anytime! Ryuko: Of course! we're always gonna be here for you Sasu!

Chapter 15

Fifteen years pass and the twins are now almost sixteen years old and are very good boys. Their brother Sasu is so proud of them and so is their sister-in-law Hinaka..then of course grandparents Ryuko and Kura too. Namaru: Sasu I know you're our brother but you're like a father to us too so can we call you dad sometimes? Sasu smiles: Yes you guys can call dad once in a while. Sasuke: Cool and can we call our well sister Mom? Hinaka: Yes you can call mom! namaru: thanks you guys! Kura: They're growing up you guys..Ryuko: Yes they are honey..Sasu: And I wouldn't change anything about how they've been raised. Hinaka: I wouldn't either honey..then Sookie and Iruka walk up along with Krissy and her daughter Sakura. Sasu: Hey guys how are you? Krissy: We're good thanks! Wow your brothers are growing like weeds Sasu! Hinaka: Yes they are and they're good kids. Krissy: yes they are good kids! Sakura: They sure are! You guys have done a good job! Hinaka: Thanks! Sakura? How old are you know? Sakura: 18 Hinaka! Hinaka: Wow! already?! Sakura laughs: Yes already! Krissy: I had her really young Hinaka! Sookie: We know you did sweetheart and she's a good kid! Iruka: Yes she is a good kid Krissy! Kura: Well Sakura! You're all grown up sweetie! Sakura: yes I am Auntie Kura! and I'm gonna become one of Tsunade's Medic ninjas..Ryuko: Nice! Kura thinking: I am so thankful for these people in my life I love them all so much especially my Ryuko and our daughter Hinaka. Namaru: Hey Sasu! Hinaka! Sasu: Yes Narmaru? Narmaru and Sasuke: Love you! Hinaka: Awe how sweet! Krissy: I Gotta give it to you Sasu and you guys for raising such two fine boys there! Hinaka: Uh thanks? Sasu: Yes thank you Krissy and everyone. Suddenly a surprise visitor arrives...Kura: Oh my gosh honey look who it is..Ryuko: What's Ryku doing here?! With Shikamaru?! Hinaka and Krissy: We don't wanna see him! Sasu: What the hell are you guys doing here? Shikamaru: It's a park man! We have the right to be here just like everyone else! Ryku: That's right we do then sees Hinaka...thinking: Oh my gosh they're all grown up! Shall we get going dear? Shikamaru: Yes love.. they leave to continue their walk. Kura: That was odd..Ryuko: Yes it was my dear but at least they left. Sookie: That's a good thing! Iruka: yes it is my love. Sookie: What's the matter Krissy? Krissy: I miss him mom so much...Sookie: You mean Sakura's father? Krissy with tears in her eyes: Yes her daddy mother..he was the love of my life but I never told him how I really felt about him..Iruka: Why? Krissy: Because he had found someone else to love and then he left me pregnant with Sakura so I haven't seen him since. Kura: Oh Krissy We're so sorry...Krissy: It's okay you guys least I have my family and my : Yes you do sweetie and she grew up well Krissy. Krissy: thanks mom! And how come you and dad never got married?! Iruka: Um I'm not sure why dear I know we really want to but we were raising you then Sakura came along and so it was never talked about since then. Krissy: So how bout you Auntie Kura and Uncle Ryuko? Why haven't you guys gotten married? Kura: The same reason your parent's haven't gotten married?! We've been helping Hinaka and Sasu raise his brothers so we lost track. Hinaka and Sasu: So what are you waiting for you guys? Namaru and Sasuke: Yea grandma and grandpa? We'd love for you guys to be married! and the same goes for you Auntie Sookie and Uncle Iruka! Sakura sees someone familiar to her...: Naruko?! Naruko looks back: Sakura! they hug each other...Sakura: When did you get back? Naruko: I just moved back here my aunt had told me to move out so I came back to Konoha. Sakura: You sure look alot like Naruto Uzumaki though wow...Naruko: Who's that? Sookie,Iruka,Krissy,Kura,Ryuko,Hinaka,Sasu,Namaru and Sasuke look at her like she's crazy..um did I miss something? Sakura: Well yea because we all know him! Naruko: Oh really wow...Then a guy with silver hair comes walking up to Sakura..Sakura: Kashi! Krissy; Oh dear here comes her boyfriend..Sookie: Aw they look so cute together! Kura: Yes they do! Iruka: I haven't heard my grand daughter scream like that in a while! Ryuko: Yea..wow!

The End.

Summary

Let's start with The Main Characters Kura & Ryuko: They finally got married after being nagged by their daughter Hinaka for so long...Sookie & Iruka got married too after being nagged by their daughter Krissy they also had another kid..another girl and Krissy was really thrilled about it..so she helped them out with raising her. Then something unexpected happened: Krissy's love of her life came back and so Krissy and her love Shino fell in love again and this time their love became more stronger than it was before...so they got married and their daughter Sakura was very happy to finally have her father back. Hinaka and Sasu also got married and his brothers Narmaru & Sasuke were thrilled to bits about it! After the brothers grew up a few years later they still stayed around with their "Parents" Because they loved them so much! Sakura and her love Kashi eloped and everyone spent the rest of their lives together and beyond. As far as Sakura's friend Naruko goes that's another story.


End file.
